


里德警探的🍑保卫战/How to save Gavin's 🍑?

by fragrans1984



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, Gavin Reed's Birthday, Gay Sex, M/M, NC17, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 里德警探获得了一个新任务：他要想尽一切办法，阻止自己的🍑里插进一根仿生人的塑料🐔——就像那些该死的小说里写的那样。Gavin got a new mission: he intends to find a way that could stop his 🍑 be inserted an android's plastic 🐔--just like those fuxk novels had written.*DBH同人，RK900×盖文·里德*本文又名：“有一天，盖文梦见了以自己为主角的同人小说……”*完美结局支线后续*已完结，谢谢阅读*Happy Birthday To Gavin·Reed! ❤*The couple of this work is Reed900/900gavin.*One day, Gavin dreamed of the fanic about himself......*This is a fanic work of Detroit: Become Human (Video Game).*RK900 is top, Gavin is bottom.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.





	1. 上

“啊，哈，哈……”盖文从床上猛然坐起来，惊魂未定，他伸手去够床头的水瓶，猛灌了几口后才勉强定下心神，他揩了把汗才发现不止是自己的脊背，半个枕头都已经湿透了。

盖文伸手去摸透出一丝亮光的手机，茫然无措地盯着上面的时间：4:30am. 他双眼无神，背后的汗湿和方才梦境的迷乱让他犹分不清此刻似梦非梦，视线茫然地在手机的待办事项上打转，却一个字也没看进去。

身为一个三十多可以四舍五入为四十岁的男性，他早就不是会被噩梦吓醒哭得找妈妈的小屁孩了，但刚才的梦实在是……

太真实了。

盖文掀开被子低头看了看裤裆，即便此刻身边没有床伴会窥见自己的窘态，但这位底特律警局里出了名的刺头，对着上司富勒也敢顶撞的“里德警探”，还是难为情地红了脸——好在他肤色黝黑又满脸胡茬，哪怕是脸红也难叫人看得分明。

他的裤裆全湿了，三十七岁的盖文里德像个刚刚进入青春期的毛头小子那样，梦遗湿了裤裆。

梦遗对于三十多岁的男人来说是少见了点，但也并不是罪无可赦，毕竟以盖文健壮的躯体和警探身份，但凡他肯用心，也总能在节日时分找到一个女性挎着他的胳膊，一起进入公寓。

盖文但凡结束一个案子，或是想要犒劳自己的时候，总会去到酒吧里，向那些漂亮的女士献媚——然后在一夜或是一周，最长不超过一个月的情况下，因为对方忍受不了他的臭脾气而分手。

但刚才糟就糟在导致他春梦的内容——不是金发的露西或是黑发的莎拉，也不是绿眼睛的玛丽，甚至不是喜欢穿着皮衣玩弄手铐并把他拷在床头，然后自己坐上去勒紧他的脖子的贝蒂——

尽管梦里的正主和贝蒂一样有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，但盖文现在只希望梦里的事件哪怕是一场过激的窒息式性爱也好，甚至倒退一万步，哪怕是那个性子烈得像只张牙舞爪的母猫的贝蒂指奸他也好……

不不不，不要贝蒂，不要指奸！

去他妈的！

盖文愤愤地把手机往床上一摔。

警探无力地捂住脸。

他妈的，他都梦到了什么啊！他盖文里德，一个出生至今三十六年来直得就像行道斑马线上的，交往过多个货真价实女朋友的男性——

竟然他妈的梦到被男人插屁眼？被一个跟他一样长着鸡巴，不知道是不是伊甸园里跑出来的家伙插了屁眼？

盖文猛地喘了一口气，冲进浴室里。

他把花洒开到最大，冷水直接从脑门上淋下来，盖文伸手扯掉内裤，看到上面毫不意外是一团白色黏糊糊的浆液，而自己的阴茎因为冷水的刺激在轻轻地打着颤，龟头上还有点黏丝和内裤藕断丝连，不由得又愤愤地连骂了好几声娘。

“操，操他妈的——”盖文接了一捧冷水，泼在自己脸上。即便是一直坚持健身又常年奋战在治安第一线的警探，他的心跳却自惊醒以来一直狂乱地跳动着，难以像平时剧烈运动后那样渐渐地平息下来。

刚才的梦境真实得可怕——

那是就连盖文这样多年的见惯风浪，在仿生人革命席卷底特律的几个月浪潮中全须全尾地幸存下来，又在迎来和平后继续担任警察，职业生涯中不知道见过多少四分五裂的受害人的老油条都能吓得牙齿打颤的场景：

他梦见自己被约好的女伴在电影院放了鸽子，索性一个人进了场。但荧幕亮起来时，播放的却不是烂俗的爱情喜剧，而是滚动的大块文字，盖文凑近一看，一眼就瞥见了自己的名字。

他不由得好奇起来，仔细阅读之下顿时变了脸色：

“盖文一来到警局，就被老大叫到办公室，富勒指着立在一旁的，那个有着跟他处处作对的康纳一模一样的脸，额角也有着LED灯显然是仿生人的家伙看向他。”

“‘这就是你的新搭档，盖文。底特律刚经历了一场革命，现在仍有动荡，所以国防部把RK900派驻过来，他是RK800的升级版，是军用型，比起警用型和谈判专家更……’富勒说道。”

“盖文讨厌极了康纳那张脸，因此对于这个康纳的升级版，或许按照人类伦理应该叫他‘康纳弟弟’的RK900，盖文也绝不给他好脸色……”

“他在富勒的办公室当场冷笑起来：‘凭什么让我跟个锡罐搭档？让安德森再多一只塑料小狗不好吗？’富勒拍着桌子警告他注意言行，但是RK900却一言不发，就像个真正的机器那样，带着无机质的冰冷，紧盯着盖文的一举一动，他额角的LED灯黄了一圈……”

“盖文打定主意要给这个新来的铁皮人一个下马威——毕竟富勒说让他俩搭档，他就给这个家伙点颜色瞧瞧，让他知道，哪怕现在仿生人被华伦总统承认了，能够和人公平竞争，但是在警局里终究还是人类警探的天下——他们或许不能像塑料小狗那样沾了地上的血渍送进嘴里然后马上报出结果，但是他们能从嫌疑人暧昧的眼神里；受害者伤心却出于创伤后遗症无法说出的句子里；运用人才有的同理心和共感，去判明案子的来龙去脉，这正是无论装载了多么先进算法和多么灵敏的仪器的塑料罐头都不能做到的，这也正是盖文所自信的地方——1和0或许能无限接近人心，但这些铁皮罐头终究不是人，他们不过是算法推演的产物，怎么敢说自己拥有了意志、拥有了灵魂、拥有了心？”

这句话深得盖文之心，而人在梦境中本就容易接受和现实相违的种种，于是盖文也不觉得大荧幕变化得奇怪，而是继续津津有味地读了下去。

但是读着读着，他就觉得不对起来——

“盖文决定让这个塑料人知道谁才能在办公室里说了算，于是他冷笑着说：‘嘿，塑料屁股！去给我倒杯咖啡！’RK900对于这样侮辱和指使的言辞照做了，他端过来一杯盖文最喜欢的冰美式，加了两颗奶球——这恰好也是盖文最喜欢的甜度；盖文故意说道：‘白痴，我没兴趣，你这么磨蹭的速度可不行……’他还来不及仔细品味一下凌驾于这张肖似康纳的脸上的快感，就见到RK900伏下身子，把自己堵在桌子和对方躯体构成的角落里，机械冰冷的声音响起——”

“里德警探，我通过观察你嘴角的咖啡渍和桌上的咖啡杯得知，这就是你喜欢的口味，而且此刻你口中的细胞缺水了，你为什么不喝呢？”

“‘里德警探，你是否需要我帮助进食？’RK900的眼神扫过盖文那缠了绷带的食指和拇指，若有所思地问道，盖文吓了一跳，下意识地对他说‘滚远点，别挨老子那么近！’”

“但是RK900却没有听，他执意拿起咖啡杯，像是喂小孩一样凑到盖文嘴边，盖文想要挣扎，却被他牢牢地按住后背，硬是灌了下去……”

“四周同事都在埋头忙着自己的工作，盖文不敢吱声怕引来大家的注意，可无论他怎么推搡都无法撼动RK900分毫，盖文第一次意识到人类和机器的差距，他耻辱地咽下了咖啡——当然，他不敢吱声也有RK900灌得太快了，他怕一说话就会给呛死的原因在……”

“在灌完了咖啡后，RK900满意地点点头，甚至像安德森的塑料小狗一样，对盖文说道：‘里德警探，我侦测到你的膳食结构不太健康，为了您的排便顺畅和脂肪的减少，建议您以后多吃蔬菜’……”

“盖文很不满意这个新搭档，但是富勒却不再任由他耍脾气，只是张口闭口就是‘临时约法已经颁布了’、‘要是仿生人觉得遭到了歧视完全可以告你’、‘一旦落个起诉你就收拾东西回老家吧’……盖文没有办法，毕竟他从警校毕业后做了十多年的警察，可以说除了开枪和给人铐上银手镯外再无所长，在这个仿生人正逐渐取代人类的世界里，一旦他丢了这份工作，靠什么来支撑他在因为喝酒得肝癌死在病床上的前三十年的花销呢？”

“盖文和RK900在街角装作深夜买醉归家的主从等着嫌疑人的出现，但是盖文穿得太少了，该死的，他那件贴身的汗衫领口太低了点，底特律1月的冷风直往盖文胸口里灌，灌得他不住地哆嗦，开始后悔起自己没有像身边的RK900那样，穿一件能让自己脖子瞬间消失的制服。RK900察觉到了盖文的颤抖，他马上脱下了自己的制服，给盖文披了上去，并且不顾盖文的挣扎把领口拉高了。盖文本想骂他多管闲事，但身上这件模控生命的结晶比起他那件普通兜帽外套来说实在是太暖和了，他决定在抓到嫌疑人后再还给RK900，反正铁皮罐头不用担心着凉，RK900对于盖文的顺从满意地闪了一圈黄灯。”

盖文记得，梦中的自己读到这里还不屑地撇了撇嘴——这是什么小鸡电影里的剧情。

“嫌疑人跑了……RK900跟着盖文回到了公寓——全都怪富勒多管闲事的指示：‘盖文你既然不愿意住在局子里以避免危险，那不如就让你的搭档住进你家吧，这样万一被嫌疑人的手下偷袭，也好有个照应。’”

“RK900一进盖文的小公寓，额角的LED灯就黄了几圈，那个仿生人像是盖文最讨厌的谈判专家一样，模仿起人类皱眉的神情来；‘里德警探，你的生活环境滋生了大量的细菌，在这样的地方生活对你的健康有害——而且你太沉溺于咖啡因了。’”

“里德警探，作为你的搭档，我觉得有责任让你过上规律的、健康的生活——这也是‘保障你生命安全’的一环……盖文一觉醒来发现冰箱里的冻披萨，他最爱的甜甜圈都被扔了，桌子上只有吐司、培根和煎蛋，他最喜欢的咖啡也被一杯该死的芹菜玉米汁取代，那个仿生人从厨房走出来，他洁白的制服外套上没有沾到一点油星，阳光透着窗棂从他的背后射进屋内，把高大的仿生人衬托得如同一尊俊美的神祗雕像……”

梦到了这里，荧幕上的字就渐渐地消失了，它们化作光晕笼罩在盖文身上，紧接着一切就变成了盖文的亲身体验——

高大的仿生人——该死，这黑发蓝眼的仿生人比盖文还高几英寸，他敢说对方应该至少有6英尺2吋……

高大的，脸上没有一丝瑕疵，能让人类女性和已经觉醒的女仿生人尖叫的俊朗外表朝盖文凑过来，盖文出神地想着“不愧是升级版，他比起用于谈判的康纳，五官似乎更硬朗了一些，更有威慑力，果真是国防部的订单喜好……”

那蓝色的眼睛盯紧盖文，紧接着微凉的手指抬起了警探因为紧张移开的下巴：“警探，鉴于你在追捕嫌疑人时导致右手骨折，是否需要我协助你进食呢？”

高大的仿生人用唇渡了果蔬汁过来，他牢牢地按着盖文没有受伤的另一侧胳膊，使得警探无法动弹，只能被动接受这样暧昧的喂食……盖文十分气恼，大声嚷嚷他这是在性骚扰，但仿生人头上的圈黄也不黄一下，他甚至露出了和盖文往日里嘲笑人时一样的嘴角弧度，对盖文说：“这是一个惩罚，警探。”

“适当的奖惩有助于人养成好的习惯，这是我从人身上学到的——所以，里德警探，‘为了你的生命安全’，我首先要惩罚你不顾自己身体健康的过失——放心，我的口腔不会像人那样滋生细菌，比起不刷牙就在餐桌边上坐下的你干净许多，刚才我紧急下载了一些医疗指南，用我现有的材料调配出的生理盐水，结合我口腔里的探测器，为您在进餐前做了最低限度的清洁……”

盖文还沉浸在刚才那个让他头晕目眩的法式湿吻里，听到这样的话，本来在回味着对方舌尖滑过自己上颚触感的警探不由得暴怒起来：“去你妈的，别把你用舌头在老子嘴里搅和的行为说得那么正经！”

蓝色眼睛的仿生人只是笑了笑，同样的表情他做得远比他的兄弟冰冷：“这只是开始，警探。”

“以后一旦你做出‘不合规范的举动’，我就会惩罚你——直到你养成好的习惯。我想，这也是你的同事们和上司乐于看到的。一个良好的形象有助于达成你一直以来的所愿——晋升。”

盖文被他像是揪小猫一样揪进了浴室，仿生人打开花洒，温水扑头盖脸地冲了下来，盖文就像一只被逼着洗澡的猫一样叫嚷起来，但他的声音在仿生人听起来就像是小猫不满的奶哼那样，毫无威慑力……

冰冷的蓝色眼睛锁定了他那因为打闹和害臊而充血半勃起的阴茎，仿生人的光圈黄了黄，报出一个盖文不乐意听到的数字：“3个月11天，警探您上次性生活距今的时间……这是我查阅了您的社交网站资料后得到的推测。”

仿生人把他丢在床上，盖文没有一刻不恨自己当初因为拖延而忘了订购一张新床的疏忽——至少他砸到床上，和被高大的仿生人压在身上时不会硌得那么痛。

仿生人的手指捅了进来……

一根，两根……

盖文在被戳到前列腺后像只煮熟的大虾一样瞬间绷紧了脊背，他试图夹紧腿，但是因为快感高高翘起的阴茎和被戳到爽处就开始源源不断泌出肠液的屁眼出卖了他。

仿生人又塞进了一根手指，他对着骂骂咧咧的盖文微笑：“您的身体耐受度很高，这样我们省了不少事情，我也不需要再临时下单订购水性润滑剂了……”

“我说过，要替您培养一个良好的习惯……”仿生人拉下了裤链，盖文惊恐地瞪大了眼睛——他妈的模控生命脑子是不是进了水？为什么要给一个他妈的军用型仿生人装一个人类的鸡巴？在战场上增大中弹面积吗？

但是盖文还没想出个一二三四五，也没来得及喊出一声阻止——他喊不出来，因为RK900把手指伸进了他嘴里，夹着盖文的舌头搅合起来：“我得时刻检测你对药物的消化情况。”

仿生人的鸡巴捅进了他的屁眼里……捅进了盖文里德，底特律警局那名厌恶仿生人，曾经羞辱过RK900的前代RK800-51康纳的那名警探的屁眼里。

RK900就像掘金矿工似的，用他那根塑料阴茎凿击着警探未曾被人开拓过的柔软内壁。盖文呻吟着软了腰——那该死的模控生命为什么还要把仿生人的老二做出弧度？他们的工程师真的不是什么成人用品公司跳槽过来的吗？

仿生人高速地摆动着腰部，每一下都重重地擦过在盖文的前列腺，盖文的辱骂很快就溃不成军——不止是因为仿生人牢牢地掐住他腰部的手，或是每一次动重重顶上他的会阴，让两人间“距离为负”的动作，更是仿生人伏下身体，凑到盖文耳边，用机械冰冷的语调，像是该死的闹钟一样提醒他：

“里德警探，以后你每犯一次错，我就会纠正你一次，所使用的方法视你犯错的程度而定……”

“比如说现在，”仿生人冰冷的舌尖滑过盖文的耳骨，舔掉汗水的动作让警探浑身发颤，不知道对方究竟是人类意义上的调情，还是机械执行‘分析目标身体情况’时的操作，“你每多说一句‘操你妈’、‘狗娘养的’、‘塑料屁股’之类不符合人类道德规范和伤害警方形象的句子——”

“……我就多撞一下。”

仿生人精干的，毫无赘肉的腰部摆动着狠狠地顶上盖文的前列腺，盖文在炫目的白光中尖叫着射了出来——

\---------------------------------------

盖文猛地甩了甩脑袋，像只落水狗一样把头发上的水珠甩掉，他迷迷瞪瞪脚下发软地站在浴室镜子前，甚至像个小姑娘一样紧张地转圈圈扫视起自己浑身上下来。

盖文仔仔细细地盯着自己胸毛茂盛的胸脯，他引以为傲很招女伴喜欢的肌肉，腰窝、甚至屁股和大腿内侧……

都令他放心地没看到任何牙印或者是吻痕。

刚才的梦境真实又激烈，就连醒来后那些字句也牢牢地印在警探的脑袋里，让他差点以为自己被入室的贼人下药迷昏，然后屁眼的贞操不保……

盖文的指节小心翼翼地滑过自己的臀缝，传来的触感让他瞬间收回手，一边看着激起的鸡皮疙瘩一边呸呸“白痴！”并赶紧洗手。

去他妈的，可能是刚逮着个恋童癖后压力过大导致的……盖文想到询问时看到的那些证物，不由得又是一阵犯恶心。

“没事，你只是太久没有睡个好觉了。”盖文听见自己的声音响起，他瞥了一眼电子日历，发现今天已是周五，不由得心里松快——

今天下班之后，就像安德森和他家的塑料小狗那样，也给自己放个假，去酒吧找找乐子去。

上次那个红头发的布兰妮好像就对他有点意思……

盖文一边这样想着，一边开始穿衣服，身为警探又是个出了名的刺头，他就跟安德森一样，从不肯好好穿制服上班，最多把警衔揣进口袋里，把嫌疑人按倒后再从自己的连帽衫中掏出来。

……更何况仿生人革命胜利后，原本的谈判专家RK800竟然留在了警局里也做了个警员，安德森被他家这塑料小跟班盯着，不止是不酗酒吃起素，就连着装上也老实起来了，被小狗盯着每天穿制服上班，还被盖文好一通嘲笑。

他现在应该是整个底特律警局里唯一能够大摇大摆穿着私服上班的警探了，去他妈的，盖文里德才不要循规蹈矩呢。正好这对于临时约法公布后，无法再挑衅或是对仿生人言出不驯，只能天天看着安德森和康纳恶心人的他来说，是为数不多的乐子了。

他就要穿着私服在过上“规范健全生活”的安德森面前晃悠，看他不得不老老实实披上警服外套的模样。

盖文这样想着，心情稍好了点，哼着小曲套上自己7件一模一样的连帽衫中的一件出了门。

盖文很少迟到，当他来到警局时，只见小警员克里斯朝他招手：“嘿，警探，头儿说叫你一到就去他办公室，他有事找你。”

“咋了？”盖文揉揉后腰，或许是昨晚的噩梦导致他睡姿不正确，此时他觉得腰窝酸得厉害，就像是谁掐了他半晌似的，“又有什么红冰贩子还是谋杀案？”

盖文大摇大摆地走进富勒的办公室，眼角的余光瞥见了一抹黑白两色的阴影，他本能地回过头去——

他见到了一张方才在梦里见过，清晰无比的脸：

那人有着和康纳肖似的五官，却是更为冰冷生硬的气质，一双蓝色的眼睛和他对视，额角有着LED光圈。

盖文直勾勾地盯着那人身上黑白两色，穿上后没了脖子活像只帝企鹅的制服——

上司富勒的声音在盖文背后响起：“盖文，这就是你的新搭档。底特律刚经历了一场革命，现在仍有动荡，所以国防部把RK900派驻过来……”

盖文猛地掐了自己手心一把，剧痛提醒他并非梦中。

蓝眼睛注视着他，就像是这双眼睛的主人低下头，如同猎犬般衔住盖文的唇时那样专注。

盖文背后一凉。

\------TBC-----------------

*祝里德警探生日快乐

——没想到吧，全球作者对你的🍑下手的高峰期虽然已经过去，但“生日时🍑还免不了遭殃”这样的传统艺能还是被突然掉坑的选手安排上了

**朋友**：你确定你要跳这个坑吗？

**我**：我的传统艺能是——搞CP如49年入国军

*短篇，预计分上下两部分（希望不是flag）

**（看到下面的"next chapter"了吗？点一下，这说明后面还有哦❤）**


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “RK900，盖文里德在对你表达求偶意图。”

盖文是一个善于变通的人，无论是他在警校时的师长还是卧底接触到的嫌犯，亦或是现在的同事们，虽然有鄙夷里德警探脾气太臭的，但也公认要是这位警探愿意花点心思的话，他能把角色扮演得很像样，顺利地完成任务。

盖文对此也是有自知之明的——否则他交往过的女伴们可不会只因为他的肌肉和肩章就跟他回家过夜。但是盖文就像是他的前辈们说的那样“有天赋，却缺了恒心”——所以他总是在扮演绅士一段时间后就原形毕露，紧接着被女伴厌恶，扫地出门。

他对于卧底任务反而比追求女伴时来得要更用心——毕竟后者一旦失败，大不了是被玛丽或者露西甩耳光；而前者要是搞砸了，那可就是脑袋里吃铁花生米的事情了。盖文就像是只鲶鱼，在泥淖中穿梭，灵活地避开危险，时而扮演起塘鲺，时而又伪装成泥鳅。

盖文想，现在就是命运他妈的又给他安排了新任务，他希望自己方才的伪装是个好开场——

他站在富勒的办公室里，嚷嚷着：“为什么要让我和一个——”还没来得及说出“锡罐”两个字，多年养成的警觉本能就使得他硬生生地住了口，他斜眼看向站在一旁的RK900，惊恐地发现对方额角的LED黄了一圈。

不论是富勒的安排、他气急之下脱口要说出的台词、还是RK900的反应、甚至于第一次运用于实战的RK900的装束——黑白的制服两件套，穿上去后活像只帝企鹅；都他妈的和梦里一模一样……

人类对于危险的本能警觉使他住了口，盖文僵在原地结结巴巴，他真庆幸这种时候自己还能想起那些在大荧幕上跳动的文字里描绘的荒诞剧情——

RK900分析后认为自己的搭档盖文粗鲁无礼的举止、不健康的生活习惯拖累了他的工作效率，决定动手纠正盖文的种种陋习——

给颐指气使的盖文硬灌下一杯咖啡，让他知道同事不是他的仆人；给在1月的寒风里发抖的盖文套上警员外套，让他明白得时刻维护警局的形象；逼着盖文吃蔬菜，丢掉他桌上的甜甜圈——让他避免在完成工作前就因为不健康的膳食加剧猝死的风险……

这些都是轻的，最后RK900选择了把老二插进盖文的屁眼里，就像他在成人网站上最喜欢看的一类剧情“坏女孩和教导主任”那样，用肉体的疼痛教育这个时常出言不逊的警官。

但是被叫做“牙尖嘴利的小野猫”的盖文反而屡教不改，于是遭到了更严厉的惩罚；而“坏小猫”面对更加新颖的体位、少见的花活儿，比起人类更持久更粗暴的性交，反而食髓知味，自觉主动地摇起屁股，用腿牢牢地夹紧仿生人精干的腰部……

去他妈的，今晚回去就把收藏夹删了。盖文想到这里就一阵恶心。

他当时愣在富勒的办公室里，耳朵里钻进上司的话：“……别说什么为什么不给克里斯或者柯林斯安排这样的搭档，你是跑一线的，遭遇的危险更多，有个搭档对你也有好处，别总想着自己一个人蛮干，盖文。”

RK900头上的LED灯发出蓝色荧光：“经资料统计，里德警探是整个底特律地区所有同衔警员中，最年轻也是破案率最高的，很高兴和你合作。”

这个塑料罐头虽然像人一样说着客套话，但性能却不见得比起前代RK800好得到哪里去——他甚至笑也不笑，只是机械音干巴巴地说完了句子。

盖文被蓝眼睛锁定的瞬间不寒而栗，他结结巴巴只是含混地“嗯”、“哼”了两声，就冲出了富勒的办公室。

他一路往厕所狂奔，想要洗洗脸让自己从这个噩梦中醒来，但是当他擦着水渍路过茶水间往自己的座位上走时，却僵住了——他看到自己的新搭档正和前辈RK800在里面握着手，头上的光圈泛着黄光，正是仿生人间交流信息的方式。

盖文看到角落里他往日最喜欢的咖啡机，不由得心里一股寒气——他就是在茶水间里挑衅过康纳……而梦中那个蓝眼的康纳弟弟就是伏在自己的背上，一边抽动一边在耳畔低语：“首先，您得学会尊重同事，警探……”

听到了他的脚步声，两个仿生人朝盖文的方向看过来，谈判专家已经娴熟地掌握了人类表情的使用，朝警探露齿微笑；而比他略高1英寸的蓝眼帝企鹅，则沉默地注视着盖文，额角的LED黄了一下。

盖文吓得阴毛跟头发一起竖起来了，仿佛动物遇到捕食者时规避危险的本能让他下意识地挤出一个估计外人看起来跟哭没两样的微笑，结巴打个招呼：“嗨……”就猛地往自己的位置上蹿。

盖文瞥了一眼自被分配座位后就一直在电脑前忙碌的仿生人，对方的蓝眼睛像是察觉到视线感知一样，抬起头看过来，两人的眼神无声地交汇。

盖文连忙别过脸去，他低头瞥见自己低敞露出隐约胸肌的领口，连忙把拉链直接拉到脖子底下，棕灰色的兜帽衫外套让他看起来活像个王企鹅的幼崽。

盖文看到仿生人即便被掩映在衣服底下也显得健壮的体格，心脏不知道打了从今早起的第几个颤，他迅速地做出了一个决定——

虽然他早就摒弃了宗教，但没准冥冥之中真的有什么好心的仙女教母在救他，那个梦就是给他的警告和提示。

既然如此，他盖文里德，底特律最年轻有为的警官也要一如既往地拿出他那拼尽全力不择手段的奋斗作风：

他要想尽一切办法，阻止自己的屁股里插进一根仿生人的塑料老二——就像那些该死的小说里写的那样。

既然在梦里，盖文里德是因为没教养、粗鲁地对待同事、不良的生活习惯而遭到“调教”的，那么反而言之——想要避开这一切，就做个完全相反的人就行了。

难道这仿生人还能不由分说地把塑料老二塞进人畜无害的老好人柯林斯的屁股里吗？

没错，就是这样，出尽风头的坏刑警盖文暂时去休假一个月，让温和的好人里德先生出来上班，让对方毫无可以染指他屁眼的借口——要是这种情况下RK900还敢对他的臀部动手动脚，那盖文就可以理直气壮地掏出枪崩了他。

盖文打定了主意，制订了作战计划的他顿时轻松起来，于是他决定展现出“与人为善，对同事们热心帮助的好人盖文”的第一面，站起身走到正在整理文书的RK900身边：“怎么样，有啥要我帮忙的吗？这些案子都是我经手过的。”

RK900从屏幕前抬起头，盖文这才意识到他已经基本完成了自己累积数月的报告，在心底咒骂一声该死的机器之余也不由得暗自高兴——要是真的都由自己做完，也不晓得要熬几个通宵。

“我已经完成了工作，警探虽然写的文字不多，但好在现场的证据和其他部门的报告较为详尽，我稍作整合即可，稍后我会把需要签名的文件传给您。”RK900的蓝眼睛看向盖文。

要是在往常，或者哪怕是一天前，面对这样能够高速准确地完成工作的仿生人探员，盖文是享受了好处后还要嘲讽一下对方说话的死板僵硬：“嘿，你真的觉醒了吗？怎么说话还是干巴巴的啊，难道是像人一样，被繁重的工作压垮了吗？”

但是现在时代变了，他已经不能再挑衅康纳了，也不能对仿生人交警肆意竖起中指，甚至不敢向警局里的仿生人前台说些俏皮话——要是已觉醒的她们板着脸，检举他一个“办公室性骚扰”也是可以的。

更别说他现在是为了保卫自己的屁股殚精竭虑了，盖文挤出一个笑：“可以，你真有两下子。”

勉强说完这句不知道算不算得上是鼓励对方的话，盖文又蹿回了座位，此时RK900却站了起来，走向康纳，两人交流一阵后蓝眼的仿生人回头问道：“警探，要我给你带杯咖啡和甜甜圈吗？”

盖文正在心底为自己的“不错开局”打气，猛地听到这一句，他一时间也顾不上嘲讽胡子上挂着蔬菜沙拉的安德森，差点吓得又蹦起来——这不能怪警探大惊小怪，他昨晚看的不晓得是上帝脑子进水写出来的色情小说，还是撒旦拉他下地狱的产物里，可没少跟往日他最喜欢的咖啡或者甜甜圈相关的。

比如说RK900把他最喜欢的甜甜圈串在那根该死的塑料老二上，让可怜的被铐在桌角的警探去舔；又或者是他把咖啡泼在仿生人的衣服上，而对方冷笑着要他都舔干净；又或者是那杯美式合着里面的冰块被塞进了盖文的屁眼里——蓝眼的仿生人还振振有词：“既然警探上面的嘴吃不下了，就用下面的嘴来吃吧……”

活色生香的噩梦导致今早盖文是饿着肚子来到警局的，一路上他连过三家面包店而不入。

现在一听到这噩梦的正主回头询问他要不要来点甜甜圈，盖文差点吓得夺门而出。他猛然站起的举动让康纳和RK900的LED都黄了一下，盖文连忙掩饰道：“我，我肚子不太舒服，不想吃这些……”

他快步走到茶水间，手抖地接了一杯咖啡想要平静一下，一旁的陈警官疑惑地看着他：“嘿，盖文，你昨晚没睡好吗？怎么脸色这么差？”

盖文还没来得及回答，他背后就响起一个声音，谢天谢地，是康纳那柔和没什么威慑力的声线：“里德警探？我侦测到您的血糖很低，应该有8-9小时未进食了，空腹喝咖啡对您的身体不好……”

盖文手一抖，热咖啡溅到了拇指，他“哎呦”一声回过头去看向那双流露出善意的棕色眼睛，要是在以往他早就嘲讽康纳多管闲事了，但此时他竟有点庆幸来者恰好是这位能让人感受到友善，言行上更接近个新手警官的谈判专家。

毕竟……被自己的皮带捆住双手，在茶水间被高大的仿生人掐住腰，冰冷的吐字带起的微风拂过耳畔：“警探，你在这里挑衅RK800时，他的仪器侦测到您的荷尔蒙和血压都不同寻常，心跳也加速了——因此我推测，你想跟RK800在这里发生性关系……”

“……作为搭档，我决定尽力满足您的需求，毕竟，您最近表现得不错，应该得到一些奖励。您可以闭上眼睛，把我想象成RK800……”仿生人一边说着荒谬的推理，一边扯下了盖文的裤子，他的皮带应声断裂，金属带扣重重地砸在地板上，紧接着那根仿生人的老二轻车熟路地捅了进来，盖文在上一次性爱中还没来得及清理掉的润滑剂遗留和被操得烂熟的肠壁与其说是抗拒，不如说是欢愉地接纳了这个入侵者，他扶着墙壁，忍不住摆动起自己久经锻炼的屁股来，而仿生人则趴在他背上像条公狗似的抽动腰部：“您得小点声，警探，外面可有不少同事经过呢。”

盖文的脸又白了一下，他不敢再面对那张和RK900肖似的脸，去他妈的，他可对康纳没有一点想法，他只是纯粹看不爽一个到处舔来舔去的人形扫地机取代自己的职务罢了，而原本和他同仇敌忾的安德森则在和这只塑料小狗搭档后迅速地叛变了同盟，导致他形单影只……

盖文手又是一抖，他差点下意识地把咖啡泼在康纳脸上，但是过硬的身体素质让警探硬生生的忍住了，这一切变成了撒向他自己衣襟的咖啡渍：“去你……不，我，我没事……我是太，太困了……”盖文胡乱地找着借口，还不忘跟康纳说了声“谢谢”。

“你真的不需要回去休息一会儿吗，警探？”康纳好奇地侧过头，“RK900也已经做完了工作，他刚才已经进入午间休息的状态了，要是你没有新的工作，倒不如回家睡一会……”

“不了不了，”盖文慌乱地摆手，看向康纳，吐出口的话变成了，“我是说，谢谢你……”

希望他丢在衣柜深处的制服没有脏污，盖文摸了摸额头的虚汗，环顾四周看着衣着整齐的同事们做出了决定。

\-------------------

次日，当警局的每一个人见到穿着制服，甚至扣好了扣子的盖文走进警局时，都或多或少地张大了嘴巴——

“真是太阳打西边出来了。”汉克跟康纳低语，“盖文还把胡子给剃了，难道今天他要宣布升职了吗？上次我见这个家伙穿得这么整齐还是他升任警探的时候……”

“并没有，”康纳检索了一番后答道，“今天里德警探并没有接到任何晋升的通知。”

“他小子难道昨晚睡觉时从床上滚下来磕坏脑袋了吗？”汉克看着对仿生人警员递过来的文件说‘谢谢’，一手插兜像极了个正气凛然的警长的盖文，不由得嘀咕起来，“你别说，他要是肯好好收拾一下还真是人模狗样的……”

“里德警探一直有坚持健身，只是先前在仪表上稍有欠缺，”康纳意有所指地说，“以他的体脂率来说，稍加改变后确实是让人们赞美的形体和外貌。”

汉克瞥了一眼餐盒里的蔬菜沙拉，不说话了。

\-------------------------------------------

盖文坐在车上，听着警笛的呼啸声，看向身边衣襟带着蓝血的仿生人，在透过后视镜看了一眼被揍成猪头的嫌疑人，在震慑于仿生人警探的“更高更快更强”时，也不由得心生敬意——刚才正是这个新搭档替他格挡了嫌疑人的一记黑枪，不然现在盖文要承受的可就不止是几处刮伤和钝器伤这种小事了。

盖文回想起这半个月来境遇。

他不得不打心底承认，虽然“凶神恶煞的里德警探”非常有威慑力，但是偶尔当一次“温和却又充满力量的盖文”也不差——他数次在茶水间听到同事们带着一点好奇，又有几分羡慕嫉妒地说“没想到这家伙收拾收拾后还挺帅气的，我算是知道他的脾气那么臭为什么还能找到这么多任女友了……”、“老实说，他那张嘴收敛后还真是个不错的家伙”、“如果他是吃错了药，我真希望他一直吃错下去……”或者是前来报案的民众羞涩地低声问前台：“请问那个深棕色头发，灰绿色眼睛的帅气警官叫什么名字？”

就连原先对他爱理不理的布兰妮现在见了他，一双眼睛也恨不得黏在他的胸膛上。

嘿！这些小妞们，他敢说，要是他盖文里德现在去当交警，一定会有闯红灯的女司机在被他开了罚单后，在罚单上签上自己的姓名和电话号码递过来……盖文露出一个得意的笑。

说实话，仿生人也没那么难以接受，特别是有这个家伙在，繁琐的文书工作飞速地被处理完成；犯罪现场的蛛丝马迹一点不落下；又不像是汉克那样多嘴喜欢指责他的生活——更何况盖文现在的所作所为也无可指责，维持着恰到好处的距离，比起先前的克里斯一有空就要喋喋不休地谈论新生儿好多了；再加上刚才这个搭档还帮他挡了一枪……盖文并不是不知感恩的野兽，他看向身边正在闭目休息的仿生人，忍不住像这半个月以来扮演的好同事好搭档那样，忍不住轻轻地唤了一声：“嘿，兄弟，你没事吧？”

仿生人额头的LED灯黄了一下，RK900湛蓝的眼睛看向盖文，他已经习惯了盖文把自己称呼为“嘿”、“伙计”再到“兄弟”，他知道这是以往记录中对搭档和同事们都时常出言不逊，尤其不满仿生人的里德警探所能做出的最大程度的示好了，所以他对此也表示接受——即便作为一台安卓，他就连与RK800-51之间都不存在血缘关系，更别说人类了。

在最初他去底特律警局报道的那一天，RK800在传输资料时还特别提醒过他“盖文里德对仿生人存在一定的敌意”、“根据我和他的相处，建议你可以灵活地选择应对方式——我的意思是，他的表达上确实令人心生反感，但并没有太多敌对的立场，他的挑衅往往停留在口头。”

他感谢RK800提供的资料，同时迅速地在心里为盖文的行动构建了预测模型，决定但凡有必要将采取强硬的态度：他确信盖文里德是个懂得审时度势，会在悬殊的力量差距面前认清自己该选择的立场的家伙，而他并不想浪费太多的口舌或是跟一个人类赔笑，因此耽误自己的工作——但这个模型很快就被现实推倒，在他来到底特律警局的当天起，盖文里德就一反常态，康纳先前搜集的资料全都用不上了：

盖文里德从没指使过他去倒咖啡；虽然嘴上还会忍不住飚脏话，但那些侮辱性的词语却不是针对他的；人类把文书工作推给他这一点他也不介意，毕竟让他来做的速度和准确率都比盖文强多了，而盖文会在之后说着“谢谢”并签名，这样他们的所需要承担的工作就又少了一件。

而且盖文比起RK800的搭档安德森还有个好处——他几乎不迟到，特别是上司要求他们出外勤的时候，盖文总能尽职尽责地开展自己的工作——尽管在安卓眼里，他在现场有些时候瞎转悠并不能给出完全准确的判断，但他也没添乱子，甚至还帮过几次恰到好处的忙：他能够从受害者或者嫌疑人那些含混不清的表述中捕捉到计算机的程式模块无法判明的含义。

如果用打分来量化盖文里德这个搭档的话，RK900愿意给他79分。

“我没有大事，嫌疑人没有击中我的中枢，”RK900看向盖文，尽力说得平缓些，他曾经在和盖文搭档的最初期察觉到这个警探面对自己时的紧张和焦灼，而现在这样的感受依旧能被他探测到，只是比起先前减弱了许多，“我只是暂时休眠和上传报告，稍后我会返回模控生命替换相关组件，明天再去警局。”

“哦哦……”盖文又一如既往地别过脸去。RK900检测到他的心跳稍微放缓了一点，他在多次的数据反馈后得出结论，只要自己的语调和语速尽量地接近RK800-51，而非先前的出场预设模式，换而言之就是‘使人类觉得更有亲和力’的那个模板，他的搭档的焦虑情绪就会降低。

“你没事就好，还有刚才谢谢你，兄弟。”盖文伸出手，在RK900完好的肩头比划了一下，似乎是在犹豫要不要拍下去，RK900检测到他的视线游移，但是在人类行为模型的数据库里，盖文的此刻的言行和他的心跳与呼吸代表着真诚，于是RK900默默地在盖文里德的模型构建上又添一笔。

“我没事。警探您先返回警局去交接吧，在前面第二个路口拐弯处让我下车就行了。”

“你自己一个人走回去真的没问题吗？”盖文狐疑地问道，“看你这满身血的，要是走到模控生命，半路上别人见了不知道得有几个电话打到底特律警局。”

说着他就指挥汽车：“去模控生命。”

RK900来不及阻止他，只得说：“这样会导致你错过回警局最近的路，你就得再绕3个街区才能回到警局了，现在是下班高峰期，你有81%的概率会堵在路上因此不能按点下班，警探。”

“没事，”盖文笑了笑，他的耳尖有点红晕，透过后视镜瞥了一眼嫌疑人，他伸手拍拍RK900，“让那混账再疼一会儿。”

Rk900的LED灯轻微地黄了一下。

\---------------------------------

盖文喝了太多的香槟和白兰地，整个人浑身酒气，他的制服领子也半敞开了，大半个胸脯露了出来，并不畏寒的仿生人见此不由得停下脚步，出于避免警探着凉的考虑，RK900一手揽着警探的腰，一手给他扣好衬衣的扣子。

陈警官走过来，见此不由得打趣道：“嘿，盖文，没想到当初你看康纳怎么看怎么不顺眼，现在却跟安德森差不多啊？”

在自己的庆功宴上喝得大醉的盖文想着接下来的晋升和荣誉，心里越发惬意，他乜斜着醉眼喷出一个酒嗝：“说什么呢？我跟安德森能一样吗？奈斯可是我的好兄弟！”警探说着便笑起来，拍了拍仿生人坚实的胸膛：“嘿嘿，我能让兄弟给我……”

“您应该尽快回去休息了。”RK900制止了警探的发言，朝陈警官微微点头示意，揽着盖文的腰继续往外走。

盖文没走两步又低声笑起来，和他搭档数月的RK900习惯性地停了下来，等着这个人类发表高论。

盖文又打了个嗝，他的衣领上全是酒渍，要是按照RK900刚出厂那会儿的执行标准，他早就在盖文能喝到大醉前拦住他往嘴里倒酒了，但今天他却没有这么做：运行的代码得出的结论是，今天是人类搭档收获庆祝的一天，他的放纵是可以被允许的，更何况，明天是假期。

“奈斯，”盖文又唤他，然后抬起头看向他，这是盖文给他起的名字，理由是“你的代号让人一听就知道不正常，咱们现在正在卧底，得换个名字”。但任务结束之后盖文还是这么叫他，当他检测到盖文叫他“奈斯”的时候没有叫“RK900”那样焦虑，便决定接受这样的名字。

和人类搭档不可避免地要考虑到对方的心理以及进而影响到的生理变化，好在里德警探并不像先前预计的那样是个祸事头子，稍微照顾一些他心情的行为代码对于内存的占用也几乎为0，于是系统便依此运行下去了。

“奈斯，”盖文那双灰绿色的眼睛看着他，因为身高差距，人类不得不抬起头来，警探笑道，“嘿，你知道吗……我想起小鸡电影里常说的一句俗套话，嗝……叫做‘遇见你使我变成更好的人’，嘿，现在想想还真没错……”

警探笑起来，RK900下意识地替他拉了拉领子，以免料峭的春季寒风吹进去，他的系统不到0.1秒钟就告诉了他“小鸡电影”的意思：受众大多是女性的，带有爱情元素的电影。

盖文里德喝得太醉了。RK900微微弯腰让比自己矮的警探能用更舒服的方式搂住自己的肩膀，陪他一起等一辆无人驾驶的出租车。

“奈斯，对了……嗝，”盖文又拍拍他的胸膛，“问你件事。”

仿生人低下头去直视那双灰绿色的，因为酒醉而湿润的眼睛，轻声问道：“什么事情？”

“那个，就是那个……”盖文挠挠头，眼神迷离地从RK900周身上下扫过，RK900沉默地注视着警察的举动，他把盖文带出来的时候已经确认过一切随身物品都没有落下了。

“那个……你有没有……就是那个……老二……”盖文别过脸去，他满脸赤色，RK900很容易就从对方的心跳和呼吸中检测出使得盖文满脸通红的不止是酒醉，还有害羞的情绪。

仿生人的运算卡了1秒，RK900旋即答道：“没有，我是军用型，这样的器官对我的职责来说并非必要。”

“哦哦……”盖文的声音低了下去，他像是听到什么好笑的事情一样，弯起了嘴角。

把盖文送上车后，RK900听到背后响起他熟悉的脚步声，是安德森副队长和前代原型机。

他转头向他们稍稍示意，安德森走去发动那款古董车，RK800-51朝他走过来，寒暄道：“里德警探已经走了吗？”

“走了。”

“哦，我觉得你应该把他送到家里，”RK800露出一点不赞同的神色，“里德警探喝得太多了，即便无人驾驶把他送到家门口，他自己走进去也够呛。而你把他送进去后，也可以在他家待机，没必要再回到警局。”

“我从未进过里德警探的家里，而他对此也表现出接近紧张的心情，”RK900犹豫了一会儿，还是决定跟谈判专家交流一下自己新生的疑惑，“为了避免他的焦虑加重，我一直在警局待机。”

“是吗？说起来里德警探确实在刚和你搭档的那段时间，焦虑的指数非常高，不过最近有所好转了，他的工作效率和为人处世都有了很大的提升，大家都把这归功于和你搭档。”

“RK800-51，我也观察到了这个趋势。但是鉴于你是谈判专家，比军用型的我装载了更多人类情感的分析模块，我有问题需要请教你。”RK900伸出手，抛出了自己的疑问，“刚才里德警探问我，我有没有男性的第一性征。他问话时的情境和内容都与以往不同，我需要明白我是否该修改对于他本人的行动建模了。”

康纳的运算持续了15秒，RK900几乎要不耐烦了才见到这个棕色眼睛的“兄长”张开嘴，用一种他平时劝说对方的委婉含蓄的眼神看着他：“RK900，你一直以来接触人类警员的频率比我要少，但我想你在底特律警局工作了3个月11天，也一定捕捉到了一些警员的私下议论。”

“他们说，里德警探是自你到警局报道以来出现了翻天覆地的变化，他们认为——‘里德警探在追求你’。”

“鉴于你方才传输给我的观察资料，里德警探在面对你时存在对他人没有的焦虑、紧张、形象和行为模式的大幅改变，这些种种都是人类在求偶时的普遍行为；以及方才涉及到生殖系统的问话——你知道，比起我们，人类存在性欲。”

“我的结论是：根据推定，盖文里德在对你表达求偶意图。”

康纳的棕色眼睛注目着RK900额角亮起的红圈。

\-------TBC-------------------

Note:

*本以为可以分成上下两章完结，没想到爆字数的老毛病又犯了，硬是多出一章……（拔掉flag）

*下章完结（怎么想都是盖文的🍑在诱人爆肝）

*冷静分析康纳酱.jpg

（点击**previous chapter**查看**前**一章，点击**next chapter**查看**下**一章，没有的话说明已经是最新章节）


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奈斯没有🐔！长期笼罩在盖文里德头上的达摩克里斯之剑终于被放了下来！

盖文迷迷瞪瞪地迈进了家门，边朝浴室走边脱衣服。

盖文里德警探大胜利！心底的小人挥舞着旗帜，盖文把皮带甩在衣架上，摇摇摆摆地扯开了衣领，走进浴室。

啊，升职，加薪，还有姑娘们的媚眼，一切都在往好的方向发展，同事们也不再是迫于他的警衔和实力，表面配合、背后对他评头论足了，就连仿生人前台也会在他进门时笑着说：“里德警探，今天咖啡机用的是巴拿马咖啡豆。”而不是以往那样冰冷客气的“早上好”，就连他和奈斯出外勤的时候，巷子里的野猫也不再是见他来了就跑，而是会迈着小碎步踱过来，开恩地蹭蹭两人的裤管。

说起来，没想到浑身冰冷透露出无机质气息的塑料罐头也那么招猫喜欢，盖文回忆起往日的场景，不由得微笑起来。等到上班的时候，他或许会去跟奈斯抖个机灵，问问他“仿生人是否会梦见电子羊？”

他也没有想到和仿生人间的相处如此顺利，盖文对着镜子开始解扣子，起先他总是战战兢兢，担心这个高大的锡罐下一秒就兽性大发扑过来把他就地正法，好在这三个月相处下来，锡罐对他根本没什么兴趣，说出来的话也是他想听的——“完成了，警探”、“我已经把嫌疑人击垮了”、“我们可以回警局复命了”……

他就像个配合最默契的同事，却又不会像是人类搭档那样过问对方的私生活，在这样的情况下，盖文也不是抠门的葛朗台，自然乐得在给自己买咖啡的路上给仿生人捎带一杯蓝血饮料。

他提出要叫他“奈斯”而不是梦里他听得肝颤的“RK900”时，对方微微低头，毫不犹豫地答应了，这些天来那双蓝色的眼睛也不再像初见时那么冰冷生硬，倒有点像康纳这个谈判专家的风格了——搁三个月前盖文肯定要嘲讽仿生人模仿人类的行为，但现在他觉得“也不是坏事嘛！”

对，也不是坏事嘛，要是能跟奈斯长期搭档下去，或许他能成为整个底特律，甚至中部地区最年轻的警长……真可惜奈斯是隶属于国防部的，或许再过一阵子局势平定就要调走了……

要是有这样的长期搭档，要他每天给奈斯带一杯蓝血他乐意至极。

迷迷糊糊放着水的盖文心里没由来的一阵惋惜。他朦胧的醉眼盯着自己摇摇晃晃的小盖文，突然忍不住在浴室里笑了起来。

当然，比起升职加薪乃至于姑娘们的青眼都令他高兴的是——奈斯没有老二！长期笼罩在盖文里德头上的达摩克里斯之剑终于被放了下来！

塑料罐头连老二都没有，他的屁股还怎么受到伤害？

谢天谢地！模控生命的工程师们脑子终究没有进水！盖文喜从天降，扶着墙就想要翩翩起舞。

他在心底嘲笑起梦境中那些荒谬的描写——

去他妈的，哪有军用型会装老二的，这不是除了耗费材料和增加中弹面积外百害无益吗？

还有些荒唐的段落竟然写他的奶子被奈斯吮吸后开始泌乳，然后可怜的像个男妓的盖文只能满脸泪嘤嘤嘤地倒在床上自觉地张开大腿，任由仿生人在腿根留下无数的牙印……

他妈的，写这篇东西的一定是个没常识的撒旦。盖文心里愤愤地想到，哪里有男人会泌乳的？他盖文里德要是有双性的生殖器，当年报考警校的体检就过不了，更别说在警队里安稳待了这么多年后，里德警探因为一个男人，还是一个仿生人而发情，并且对这个插入的访客摇起屁股了。

奈斯真是他的好兄弟，一个没有老二，不会对他屁眼下屌的好兄弟。盖文美滋滋地想着。

他摇摇摆摆地提着裤子走到卧室，摸出手机想要打电话给玛丽安或者是爱琳——荣誉，友谊，赞美他都得到了，现在他想要满足一下自己和奈斯搭档以来，一直因为战战兢兢而无暇顾及的性欲。

顺手打开笔记本上成人网站的盖文，用他那朦胧的醉眼上看到一条新来信，是奈斯的：“警探，你安全回到家了吗？”

嘿，这兄弟不错，还知道记挂他的安全，或许以后再出外勤时，让他来自己房间待机也没问题。盖文想给奈斯发个笑脸，手一抖却按成了通话，他想要挂断，但是对方却眼疾手快地接通了——

骇入盖文的手机那一微秒，RK900曾经后悔过：他这样的行为是冒犯了人类搭档的隐私，把对付敌方的谍报手段拿来用在自己人身上。

但是下一微秒摄像头里传来的景象就让RK900瞪大了他的眼球光学组件：他透过手机摄像头看见了此时正在给他打电话的盖文——

衣衫不整、领口大敞，甚至于裤子都没穿好，人类的眼睛看不到的地方被仿生人的视力查看得一清二楚——他看到盖文毛茸茸的胸脯到小腹，或许是因为寒冷而挺立起来的乳头，再加上盖文此时空闲着的一只手握着的小鸟……

RK900迅速地扫了一眼屏幕，他马上分辨出盖文打开了什么网站。

他这会儿几乎要像一个人类那样惊呼一声了：盖文，你在做什么？

衣衫不整，看着成人级内容，握着自己的第一性征给他打电话……

RK900原本还不完全取信RK800-51的推定，现在他相信了。

仿生人的心跳会因为心情剧烈起伏而加速吗？RK900脑子里冒出了这样一个念头。

纷繁复杂的思绪瞬间在RK900的大脑里爆炸，一瞬间挤占了他80%的内存——如果他不是最先进的军用型，怕是会当场宕机。

这样的画面对于一个出厂至今不满四个月的、拥有完整的两性知识，对于人类的繁殖系统、以及如何激起人的性欲知至甚详的仿生人来说，根本无……法拒绝。

“盖文，你怎么了？”在RK900的处理器反应过来前，他已经把对盖文里德惯常的称呼“里德警探”换成了名，并且跳上了去盖文家的出租车。

“唔……？”盖文的声音带着酒醉的朦胧，“我，我打错了……”

盖文的呼吸声沿着听筒传过来，RK900下意识地在心里演算对方的身体情况。

盖文，我知道你的心跳很快……

RK900的系统提议他应该挂断了——这是正常的，合理的“搭档间的社交距离”。

但是他关闭了系统提示。

“你怎么了，盖文，没出事吧？”他刻意没有挂断电话，并且在几分钟后站在了盖文家门口。

感谢模控生命的工程师，他确实是更快也更强的新型号。

RK900的手停在盖文家的门把上——托前代的福，他是“出厂即免费”的新一代。他虽然听康纳或者是赛门描述过自己历尽艰辛终于踏破红墙的故事，却一直有遥远的疏离感。他就像是个出生却掌握了无尽知识和力量的婴儿，但却没有同样经历的佛陀般的心境。他对于异常仿生人也好，人类也好，又或者是“新时局下国防部交付的任务”一概都用系统里的0和1去衡量，一直以来也都顺畅地解决了遇到的问题。

毕竟，他是更强壮也更快的新一代。

但是系统里有冗余的文件不断在增加：一开始只是命名为“盖文里德行为观察”的简单记录和相应的建模推演；后来是更适合盖文里德的语音模式和相应的表情管理；再到现在，是许多微小的细节记录，而他们占据了这个文件夹的大部分内容——他喜欢冰美式加两颗奶球不放糖；鼻梁上的伤疤来自于某一次追捕嫌犯时被对方打断了鼻骨；他早上来警局的路上会路过3家面包店和1家专为仿生人售卖蓝血饮品的咖啡屋，而那间咖啡屋夹在2间面包店中间，这也是盖文为何带到局子里递给他的蓝血是恰到好处的温度——他并没有对热度的喜好，但是对于个别老旧型号来说，长期摄入太烫的饮料会对他们的腔内器材造成伤害。盖文是个粗枝大叶的人，但是在他提到过之后就只点常温的蓝血。

他还记得盖文第一次在大雪纷飞的冬天递给他一杯热腾腾的蓝血时脸上浮现出的小心翼翼和期盼的神情，这个警探下意识地把仿生人当成了和人一样需求温暖食物的存在。

他犹豫了一会，没有直接说出来，而是选择调用了手部的温度调节系统，把蓝血稍微捂冷了一点后才慢慢喝着说下去——即便他启用了和康纳一样的声线模式，可被检测到的盖文的焦虑指数还是显而易见地上升了。

于是他只好当场下载了个面部表情扩展包——当然，就盖文难以掩饰的尴尬和惊恐来说，似乎收效甚微……

RK900的视线落在了门铃上，他按了下去。

灵敏的听觉仪器听到室内传来慌乱的脚步声，他几乎能隔着门听到盖文的深呼吸。

快开门吧……RK900几乎要脱口而出。

“吱呀”一声，门开了，揉着眼睛的盖文出现在门边，他的衬衣下摆一边掖在裤子里，一边落在外面，而制服裤子上的皮带则不知道去了哪里。

“奈斯？”盖文泛着血丝的眼睛盯紧了他的脸，旋即一把扯住了RK900的手臂就往屋里拽。

RK900不明所以，但还是配合着闪身进屋并迅速关上了门。

客厅没有开灯，但仿生人的光学组件不需要光源，RK900看到盖文抬起下巴，他忙了一天没剃的下颌冒出许多新的胡茬：“怎么了奈斯？”

盖文的语气有些紧张：“难道是在局里的待机位出了问题？”他睁大醉眼上下打量着RK900。

RK900感受着盖文吐息时的酒气，他的光学组件透过敞开的衣领看到了盖文锻炼得十分健壮的胸膛。

系统的冗余又多了一点照片文件。

RK900犹豫2秒钟，决定说实话：“盖文，我有点担心你一个人回家不安全，你喝得太多了……”

“嗐……”盖文挥手转身，脚步颤颤巍巍，“没事，我可不是那种傻乎乎……的小妞，喝醉了被人……捡尸……”

盖文没走两步，就一脚踩在自己的裤腿上——但他的鼻子并没有和地面来个亲密接触，他反而是不符合运行轨迹地往后倒，后脑勺磕在了一个胸膛上——并没有他想象中的坚硬，但也不是太柔软。

跟健身房的垫子差不多。盖文心里嘀咕道，含混不清地说了声“谢谢”，想想又觉得自己太过冷淡，转过补了一句：“要是……没车回去了，你今晚就在我这里待机吧。”

盖文说完又想往浴室走——该死的，他今晚给自己灌了太多的酒，小腹涨得慌。

但是他一如既往地没有挪动，盖文回过头来看着在黑暗中拉住自己手臂的仿生人，但是昏暗的光线只能让他看见对方额角的红圈：“咋了奈斯？”

奈斯好一会儿没有回答他，正当盖文慌了要去拍拍对方的脸看看这锡罐是不是宕机时，他才听到自己熟悉的机械音响起：“盖文，有件事我想问你？”

“怎么了？”盖文挠了挠头发，不明所以。

“你今天为什么要问我，有没有男性的第一性征？”机械音吐字清晰干脆。

“第一性征？啥？哦……你说老二啊……”盖文恍然大悟，旋即笑起来，他脱口而出，“我是怕——”

下一秒盖文就咬了舌头。

他嗅到自己被咬破的舌尖传来的血腥气，结结巴巴地卡在原地。

他该怎么说？他总不能说“我怕你把老二塞进我的屁眼里”，盖文当场觉得背上渗出了冷汗，酒醒了一半：仿生人会不会梦见电子羊犹未可知，但是拿梦中的荒诞场景给人定罪却是毫无依据的……

他总不能说因为自己梦到了一场过于真实的幻梦，恐惧屁股被塑料阳具开苞，所以在酒后终于问出最记挂的问题了吧？

“我……我……就是……就是好奇……”盖文听见自己期期艾艾的声音。

检测到盖文里德心跳加速、呼吸频率变快……

根据以往的观察记录，判定为：焦虑。

RK900上前一步，把盖文固定在自己和沙发围成的角落里，他的手松开盖文的胳膊却抚上对方的脸颊，军用型仿生人试图像个家政型那样安抚对方：“别怕，盖文，别怕……”

盖文抖得更厉害了。

RK900的眼前闪过一串代码的乱流，他听到自己的发声器吐出句子：“盖文，别怕……我。”

盖文一蹦三尺高。一个5.9英尺80公斤的壮汉警探硬是从仿生人的胳膊底下飞了出去。

他几乎是抓住浴室门边才避免自己滑倒在地：“你……你……”

盖文藉由浴室的灯光看到仿生人额角的LED灯红了一下，顿时心里如同看到800个凄惨的受害人家属在锤墙大哭。

警探结结巴巴地道：“你……你不要这样……”看到仿生人本来已经变蓝的LED因为这件事又红了，连忙找补一句：“我是说……这个……太那个了……当、当然，我不是对你有意见的……”

他看到奈斯如同康纳那样歪了歪脑袋，朝他快步走过来，一把不知道是扶起还是抓住地握紧他的手臂：“盖文，我不明白。”

“不明白什么？”盖文小声问道，敏锐的本能却为他指向了一个对他屁眼不太妙的猜想。

“我不明白，你在对我示好，在向我表达善意，但是当我和你亲密接触的时候，你却这样恐慌……”RK900的LED灯维持着红色，他的语调又柔和了一点，“我不会伤害你……盖文。”

盖文的另一半酒醒了。

他的理智回归大脑并且迅速复盘了自己三个多月以来的表现，然后决定给自己一耳光。

去他妈的，他搞砸了。

不，不，应该是他妈的搞得太好了，把事情完全导向了另一个极端——但是在翻转180°后，结果指向了同一种。

盖文想着自己这三个多月来的表现，欲哭无泪：习惯踩着他人、不择手段上位的里德警探，一旦做点什么好事，大家都当成他有所图——特别是好事的对象往往指向同一个人，而时期也和这个人的出现挂钩时，大家都会认为“盖文里德的目标就是这个人”。

对，他妈的没错，他的目标确实是RK900，这个在噩梦里会把老二塞进他屁眼里的仿生人，这个会插得他浑身无力只能一边哭叫一边流水，跟着对方节奏摇屁股的安卓……

盖文想起了自己持续三个月的好声好气、整齐着装、文明用语和至少在对方面前的健康饮食；连续两个月以来坚持在早上买甜甜圈时给这个新搭档带一杯蓝血…

…尤其是这杯蓝血……

去他妈的，他每天牢记买下的，用于示好凶神祈求他将来大慈大悲放过警探屁眼的蓝血，反而成了安卓加速抵达终点的助推燃料。

盖文一瞬间觉得天崩地裂，他妈的，怪不得近来各个同事，尤其是女同事们，看到他和RK900时脸上总会浮现出某种令他难以捉摸的笑意了。

还有RK900越来越接近康纳的，那种令人觉得有亲和力的语调，面部上愈发常见的微笑——该死，前几天他好像还wink~☆了自己一下。

当时路过的陈警官瞪大了双眼，而他则不以为意地笑道：“肯定是跟康纳学的呗，他们安卓就是喜欢捣鼓这些零零碎碎的。”

盖文脚都软了，他抬起头，恰好撞进那片蓝灰色像是天空又像是海洋的世界里。

“我推测，你在渴望我，”机械音响起，“所以不要害怕我……”

他妈的，他确实渴望RK900——渴望对方的协助，渴望对方的长期搭档，以及不要把老二塞进自己的屁眼里。

盖文试图转移话题：“你……你异常了吗，奈斯？”他别过脸去，而仿生人并没有把他的脑袋扳回来，只是又凑近了一点——就像安德森家的圣伯纳犬嗅来客那样。

盖文完全被笼罩在这个仿生人的阴影下了，他听到对方用他所熟悉的康纳的声调说：“盖文，我没有异常——我出厂时就没有带墙。”

仿生人微凉的指尖滑过盖文的脸颊，把他因为失去了发胶而软趴趴的头发往后梳，露出那双灰绿色的眼睛。

他侦测到盖文焦躁的情绪和回避徘徊的眼神，并把这解读为盖文对于跨物种感情缺乏信心。

眼前纷乱的代码提醒着RK900：如果想要让关系从“搭档”往上升一个台阶，他需要做出充足的说明，才能安抚住这个对上他时焦虑了三个多月的人类搭档。

于是RK900继续说道：“盖文，我知道这样的行为很突兀，但是请原谅我——”

“我直到今晚才理解你的意思。”

“我是军用型号，比起RK800更倾向于谈判型的设计，出厂时减少了许多感情细分的软件，只装载了最必要的模块，这是为了让我能够更有效率地完成任务——你知道，我这一代原本、而且现在也依旧是国防部的订单。”

“盖文，我很抱歉，让你在焦虑中等待了三个月，我原先虽然捕捉到了你的焦灼，但是把它理解为对仿生人的敌意，进而忽视了你的本意，”RK900说道，“这是我性能上的缺失，也是我侦查和推演系统的疏漏，我很抱歉让你不安了这么长的时间——长期处于焦虑对人类的生理是有害的。我之后会向模控生命进行反馈，提醒他们在新世代中升级相关程序。”

不，你可别了我的老天爷！这他妈越跑越偏了！盖文欲哭无泪，他猛地站起身来就想去制止RK900说下去，但是今晚的大量饮酒让他身子一歪，脑袋重重地朝浴室门把手砸下去——

他的眼前一片黑暗，但眼睛并没有事，是RK900在瞬息间伸出的手护住了他要害的五官。

RK900敏锐的感知系统察觉到了掌心传来的酥痒，那是盖文的睫毛挠过他手心时的感受，这股细流沿着手臂的传导神经一路往上，直达仿生人的中枢。

RK900眼前的乱码又多了数十行。

更强大也更快速的仿生人决定直接采取行动，他不再犹豫，半跪下去，用自己的前代用来检测证物的组件含住了人类搭档的嘴唇。

检测到：酒精、唾液、糖分残留……

RK900下意识地把自己的舌头伸了进去，想要更进一步了解这个为他增添了一堆冗余和乱码的人类搭档。

他一手托着盖文的背，一手捂住对方的双眼，军用型的力气足够大，使得他顶在盖文双腿间的大腿完全不会被像泥鳅一样扭动的人类给撼动。

RK900能感觉到随着他的舌头组件肆意地扫过人类搭档的口腔，补充更多信息的同时，他同事扭动的力度变小了，而被他堵在死角的人类正试图夹紧两腿，他想掩盖一件事情——即便两人都穿着制服，RK900的膝盖还是感受到了，他所抵住的盖文里德的私处有了不同寻常的反应——盖文的第一性征充血勃起了。

他放开捂住盖文眼睛的手，让这位警探直视现实：“盖文，请正视你自己的生理反应——你在渴求我。”

“去你妈的！”盖文下意识地脱口而出，他觉得自己碰上了个可能没有装载好医疗知识的仿生人——窒息时性器官充血勃起是正常的生理反应，不然哪来这么多玩窒息式高潮的家伙？

盖文眼角带着湿润的水痕，或许正是刚才的接吻使他换气不畅所导致的，RK900勉强发布了两条指令才制止住自己把唇落在那灰绿色的眼眸边缘。

甫一骂完盖文又忐忑起来，他看到奈斯闪着红光的LED光圈，开始觉得今晚上屁眼是在劫难逃了。正当盖文想要“说点好话来稳定凶手情绪”的时候，他听到了仿生人温柔的语调：“盖文，我很抱歉自己在这一块上做得不够好，但是请你不要害怕，我向你保证，我绝不会有伤害你的念头和行动……”

“请原谅只有4个月的我，我也并不敢承诺自己此时的行为是100%理智和科学的，但——”RK900顿了顿。

“这是我的中枢驱使我跳过代码的运算和事态走向的推演，第一次完全不考虑后果地做出的行为。”

“这个行为的对象只有你。”

盖文对着那双灰蓝色的眼睛陷入了失语。

去他妈的，他可算是明白为什么整个底特律警局从女警到仿生人女警再到个别男警，看到RK900进来都眼神发亮了——个别性取向为女的女同事除外。

这一套接一套的组合拳，换个人都招架不住……

好吧，他已经有点难以招架了，该死的酒精，让他看着奈斯耷拉下去的眼角，竟然不觉得是装可怜，而是脑子里冒出这么一个念头：

他先前成天嘲笑安德森捡了个塑料贵宾犬，现在好啦，every dog has its day. 古人智慧诚不我欺，他心里得意的“RK900比RK800性能更好”所言非虚——他被个德牧给盯上了。

盖文听见自己心里的小人在疯狂跳脚嘲笑，不甘就此认输的他最后挣扎道：“你，你先放开我，我想上厕所——”

莎士比亚还是巴尔扎克曾经说过，人尿急的时候是无法好好思考问题的。

RK900把他从地上拉起来，但神情还是像只担心被主人抛弃的大型犬：“盖文，你不会翻窗逃跑吧？”

伸手在扯自己衣服的里德警探这会儿也顾不得激怒对方导致屁股不保了，他翻了个标准的白眼：“去你的，我住在7楼，翻窗是不要命了吗？”

但是当盖文好容易放完水对着洗手台发怔的时候，他的浴室门还是打开了——

奈斯探了个头进来，并且在盖文要开骂前猛地像个人立的大型犬一样，扑到了盖文的后背上。

当仿生人微冷的唇落在后颈上时，逃生的本能和被爱抚的快感交织在一起，盖文战栗起来，他试图去抓住那只沿着他外裤往里探的手，但是却在对方的指尖仅仅是滑过自己的鼠蹊部时就软了腰。

盖文因为酒精和背后的吐息而慌乱的思绪又想起了那些小说中的描述：

“在经历了RK900长时间、多花样的调教后，盖文的身体早已食髓知味，长时间塞着跳蛋上班的他，不需要繁琐的扩张也湿润柔软；被男性阳具插得熟软的内壁每当含进仿生人微冷的那话儿，总会贪婪又热情地整根吞下去，并且紧紧地包裹不放；至于可怜的前列腺……如果盖文去看男科的话，大夫一定会委婉地提醒他注意性生活节制，别再给他可怜的器官增添负担了……”

哦豁，完蛋。盖文听到心底的小人在大声地嘲笑他的不战而降，年轻有为的里德警探想要捂住脸：

他知道这次他算是栽了。

但盖文心里还是忍不住抓紧最后一丝希望：

奈斯没有塑料老二，他的屁股今晚应该能保得住。

如果……如果只是像荷尔蒙茂盛无处排遣，互相磨枪的住宿高中男生那样的话，他也不是不可以接受……盖文心底的恶魔低语道。

但是当奈斯的手指头沿着鼠蹊部，分开茂盛的草丛，抓住那只本想入睡又强打精神的小鸟时，盖文所有的计划、保险、和担忧都丢到了华盛顿——去他妈的，仿生人的手指上安装震动功能是犯规的！

盖文割过包皮，裸露的龟头本就比寻常未割者敏感些，而那可恶的把脑袋埋进他脖子里，像条狗一样啃着他的颈动脉的奈斯，不安好心地跳过了迟钝的柱身，在冠状沟兜了一圈后直奔最敏感的头部，在他的马眼上开启了震动模式，而另一只手则攥紧了囊袋，轻轻地揉搓起来。

盖文瞬间翻起了白眼——并不是鄙夷，而是过度的快感堵塞了他未曾见识过这等天国般滋味的神经中枢，他此刻体验到的快乐比起女伴为他深喉时尤甚。

里德警探整个人真的变成了鲶鱼，在仿生人宽大厚实的臂弯间扭动，他两腿发软，若非奈斯的双手是穿过他腋下给予了支点，此时盖文早已因脚软跌坐在冰冷的地板上了。

盖文胡乱地扭着头，他听到自己不成节奏的喘息，以及伴随着喘息间难以自抑的呻吟和低语：“奈斯……奈斯……”

盖文心底的小人在鄙视自己的软弱——即便是接受过训练的警官，在被人握住老二的时候，也跟天底下其他普通男人没什么两样。

但是落在他唇上的吻让警探无法再思考下去了，奈斯从背后温柔地扳住他的脖子，把盖文的脸扭了一点侧角，再度亲了上来。

盖文颤抖着射在了仿生人微凉的手心里。

仿生人捧着那滩粘稠的白浆打量了一会儿，盖文难以猜测对方在想什么，只是忍不住小小地埋怨起来：“三个月没有……”

他听到奈斯笑了，带着机械音的笑声不同于康纳的亲和力，却能让警探腿脚发软。

喔，真是去他妈的，这次算是彻头彻尾载在锡罐手里了。

把他拉下情欲的地狱的仿生人在他耳边低语：“放心，警探，即便我没有第一性征——也可以让你感受到同等的快乐。”

不，底特律地区最年轻有为的警探和他的屁眼都不太想知道。

但是酒醉后无力的推搡和因为快感泪水而朦胧的视线或许让仿生人把警探的拒绝视为调情，于是盖文眼睁睁地看着奈斯用一根沾满精液的手指沿着他的臀缝滑了下去，并且在某个入口开始打转。

仿生人的手指划过那密室门口的褶皱，耐心地将它们轻轻地揉开并借此送进一两滴精液。

循环往复之下，在这水磨工夫之间先受不了的是底特律最年轻有为的警探，他忍不住回头扳住仿生人搭档的肩膀，带着5成不耐烦和5成期待小声抱怨道：“去你的，奈斯，要搞就不能搞快点吗？”

德牧灰蓝色的眼睛里映出警探的脸，他在其中看到了满面通红的自己。

谈判专家的温柔声线在耳畔响起：“再等会儿，因为我保证过不会让你受伤的，盖文。”

天啊……盖文捂住了脸，他自己那没有装传感器的手指头都能摸到灼人的热度。

他突然想起昨天看到的新闻报道，说参众两院正在探讨颁布《仿生人和人类婚姻法》……

完了，底特律地区最年轻有为的警探今晚可能不止是把屁股赔出去，或许将来他的养老金也要砸在一双微凉的仿生人的掌心里了。

盖文没再说话，他敞开了自己的大腿并架上奈斯的肩膀——他相信这个仿生人不会让他摔个屁墩儿的。

他扯着仿生人深色的头发，用嘴唇去探索现代科学的结晶：“该死，你们大脑里是下载了一整套的情话大全吗？”

“我此刻没有联网，”RK900温柔地回吻他，“盖文，我只是把我感受到的直接表达出来。”

盖文本想嘲笑一下这个锡罐，但是当奈斯的手指准确无误地按上他的前列腺时，他就一个字也说不出来了。

\----------------------------------------------

盖文揉着腰从床上坐了起来，睡衣穿得整齐，身上干爽舒适，还有周六的阳光从窗帘的缝隙间投射进来，门外飘来食物的香气，一切都恰到好处。

盖文慢吞吞地挪出门，大腿内侧的肌肉酸痛时刻提醒着他昨晚像个面团那样被随心所欲地摆出各种姿势。

他踱步到客厅，看到在煎蛋和烤好的吐司以及一杯橙汁的旁边，是个正在专注阅读着平板的蓝眼仿生人。

“早安，盖文。”盖文的举动早已让对方抬起头来，阳光洒在仿生人的身上，为他的面容镀上一层温暖的金边。

“你在看什么？”盖文好奇地低下头去，一看不由得怒火中烧——

正是模控生命的仿生人扩展组件商店。

准确地来说，是供伴侣型仿生人使用的配套组件——比如说，男女的第一、第二性征组件……

造成警探肌肉酸痛的罪魁祸首还浑然不觉并朝他温柔地微笑：“盖文，你觉得5-6英寸的如何？我想这样刚刚好，不会对你的身体造成太多的负担。”

“去你的，想都别想，”盖文一把夺过平板：

“……最低7英寸，否则免谈。”

\------------fin-----------------------------

*首先感谢各位的阅读！❤

*本文又名：<strike>盖文一通神仙操作，竟将boss保送毕业</strike>

*本文其实一开始只是打算写个1万字左右的pwp短篇，结果没想到……盖文的🍑越搞越香，在写到第二章结尾（1.4万）、发现字数超出原定计划的时候我就感觉到不对，寻思着努力一下2万收尾——

然后就写到了2.4万，怎么想都是：

写谈恋爱的狗男男使我吃尽苦头.jpg

第二第三章基本上是一天写完的，再一次重温一天15+k的火箭速度，颈椎酸痛之余不得不感叹：男人都是害人精

当然，这句话还有后半句——不搞男人又不行😂

\--------------

其实生贺最初有两种构思，1即本文，2是900→盖文，盖文→51。但是后来想想……算了算了，过生日呢.jpg

所以最后就舍2选1，带来了本文。（2019.10.23：我把提到的构思1写出来了，请：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092687/chapters/50184005> ）

<strike>（我放在这里这么大一个的沙雕pwp呢？为什么最后写着写着变成了狗男男情话交流？）</strike>

（看到这行字下面的❤了吗？点一下↓不用注册也能点↓【恶魔低语】）


End file.
